venus_11fandomcom-20200216-history
Players (Info)
Stats Players have the following stats. *Lv(Level) : Level determines a player's maximum stamina. *EXP : Once EXP reaches max, a player levels up. *State : Displays the condition of a player. If the injured player is on bad condition, the chance of being injured in a match increases. *Stamina : Determines the amount of stamina a player can use during a match. All actions and skill cost stamina. *Shoot : Determines the power of Shoot actions during matches *Dribble : Determines the power of Dribble actions during matches. *Pass : Determines the power of Pass actions during matches. *Defense : Determines the power of defensive actions during matches. : Defensive action outcomes are also affected by other stats. (Not actual formulas) #Defense against Shoot:Defense + Shoot #Defense against Dribble: Defense + Dribble #Defense against Pass: Defense + Pass *Office : Determines the amount of Gold received at the end of a match. *Stadium : Determines the amount of Fans received at the end of a match. *Clubhouse : Determines the amount of EXP players receive at the end of a match. *Trust : Shows how much players like you. You can increase Trust by giving players gifts. Playing a match, being MVP and being Team Captain give an additional 1 trust each. If you increase Trust to the max (500 Trust),the player will unlock a new story and skill. Max trust is required to change a player's outfit. Skills are determined by the currently equipped outfit. Each outfit has a separate Trust stat Fame Fame determines a player's Rank. There are 7 ranks of Fame, with higher Ranks being rarer. When you increase a player's Rank, the maximum for each stat parameter also increases. Up to Venus Rank, Fame Points (FPts) are required to increase Fame. Fame Points can be obtained by scouting duplicate players. Fame Points can also be increased by gifting Fame Items to players. If a Venus Rank player receives a duplicate it instead receives a Legend+ (+10 Fame) item. Special Items called S-Venus Pieces, or S-Venus Piece ∀, are required to Rank Up to S-Venus. Pro Position Each player has a Pro Position, shown in their info screen. If a player is placed into their Pro Position, their stats will be boosted during the match. *Green Position: +5% *Yellow Position: +10% Favorite You can mark players as your favorite by giving them up to 3 stars in the player info page. Players with more stars are more likely to appear when you are in the Office. Gifts Gifts are items that you can give to players. Giving players gifts allows you to raise their Trust, EXP, and Fame Points. You can obtain gifts in the Shop, from events, and from playing in Leagues. Dorms You can put your favorite players into dorms in order to sort more easily. Each dorm can hold up to 18 players, and more dorms are unlocked as you upgrade the Clubhouse building. Players can be added into dorms from the "Train" menu by choosing a player then tapping a dorm to put them in. Category:Help